


The Padawan and Her Grandmaster

by AQuietThinker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Ahsoka Tano-centric, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones, Conversations, Drabble, Episode s02e07: I Have No Room In My Heart For Hate, Fan Prompt, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Long Existential Conversations, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: After long weeks of battle, the Separatist's troops have finally been defeated, and Ahsoka finds herself in the middle of celebration by the natives. However, she has mixed feelings over the aftermath of the battle and her own messy emotions, and who else can help her other than her Grandmaster, Obi-Wan.----------Another one shot of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's relationship as Jedi Master and Padawan over the course of the war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	The Padawan and Her Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmyPenguin421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/gifts).



> I DID NOT think my first work with Clone Wars would be as popular as it was, so here is a last minute, probably terribly written, sprout of inspiration from last night. 
> 
> Huge thanks to JimmyPenguin421 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for giving me this prompt!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not watched Clone Wars in forever, so if anything is waaaay off reality do tell me in the comments. Sorry
> 
> x)

Ahsoka Tano wiped the sweat and grime from her forehead, taking in a deep breath. People all around her- most of them emerging from their homes just seconds before, were rejoicing, laughing and crying. About an hour before the 212th attack Battalion had finally received the backup needed to free the planet from Separatist troops.

She stared at the forming crowd. The cheers heavily contrasted the heavy and agonizing atmosphere she had seen when their troops first arrived.

“Why the long face, Snips?”

Anakin was limping and stained with the red mud that covered everything, but smirking. He seemed to share the population’s feelings. She rolled her eyes- this was not unusual for her Master, particularly after a victorious battle.

“Just tired, Master. And shouldn't you get yourself to medical?”

“What, so Kik can glue me to the med bay all day long? No thanks.” he shuddered. “What about you?”

“I’m fine- you’re the one that loves to take all the blasts.”

“With that I would agree.”

Obi-Wan emerged from one of the brick homes, thanking another clone before joining them. He seemed in better physical shape than Anakin, and had a flower collar around his neck- one of the gifts the females had given to all the soldiers.

“You always take her side, don’t you Master?” Anakin groaned, and the redhead grinned. “Old grouch.”

“Be respectful, Anakin.”

The brunette scoffed. “Yeah, Master. Whatever. What do you say we go get some food? I wouldn't say no to some of that blue pudding.”

“You can recognize it?”

“Nope, but whatever it is, ‘Zoka, it looks better than what we’ve eaten for the last week. Besides, I’m sure all of these dancing people wouldn't mind giving us a meal.”

Just as he jumped towards an older restaurant owner and Obi-Wan frowned, Ringo approached them with a data pad.

“Good work today, Generals.”

“Thank you, Ringo.” replied Obi-Wan. “Anyone injured?”

“So far only two are severe enough to send them on an emergency pod. But we should be ready to leave either late tonight or early tomorrow. And the Council requires General Skywalker’s presence.”

“Me?” Anakin had returned with a few flower crowns. “No the old man?”

“Anakin-”

“I deeply apologise, Master, but the Council never wants to see me.”

Obi-Wan shot him a venomous glare before relaxing. “You are the one in charge of this whole operation, Anakin. Ahsoka can stay here with me.”

A groaned emerged from his lips. “So you and Snips get to dance and eat while I’m stuck on a long and boring debriefing, huh?”

Kenobi smiled. “Exactly.”

“Karma will get you some day, Kenobi.” he muttered, before following Ringo.

“I’ll be waiting!” Obi-Wan called and winked at a chuckling Ahsoka. “What do you say we follow Anakin’s exact orders and go get something to eat?”

Ahsoka’s smile faded a little, stretching back her shoulders. She watched her Master walk away towards camp and then back at the city. The sight was still very unusual- destroyed homes surrounded by such happy people.

“Can we?”

“Why not? I don't suppose the ships will be ready to leave until late this afternoon, as Ringo informed. Or do you simply don't want to go with an old man?”

Ashoka frowned and avoided rolling her eyes. “Of course not, Master Kenobi. It's just been…”

“Forever since you took a break?”

Words right off her tongue. “Yeah, pretty much. And after all that’s happened it's a little difficult to just sit back and relax. I mean, even in late night campfires when others were on watch it was difficult to become less alert.”

“Being alert of your surroundings at all times is not a bad thing, Ahsoka.” prompted Obi-Wan. “You just have to know the difference between that and being paranoid.”

“Wise words as always, Master Kenobi. Fine, let 's go.”

The two Jedi’s walked down the main street past children that smiled up at them with blue crooked teeth. Soon enough a larger, purple eyed store owner invited them inside with a series of praises and let them sit on a table with a view to the outside.

“Pardon me for asking, but you don't seem very bright for the victor of a battle.”

She sighed and rested her head on her palm, looking back at her Grandmaster. “I suppose I’ll be more cheerful later. It's just… I don’t want to ruin your mood.“

“Go ahead, Ahsoka. What’s bothering you?”

“Well… many things I guess. For starters after all this bloodshed- you saw it too- all the harm that the Separatist army did, people look so happy. And yeah, I am happy too but how long till they all remember what they lost?”

Obi Wan’s fingers caressed his dusty beard as he always did when in deep thought. Again Ahsoka began studying him, just as she had done with Anakin: the older Jedi’s armor was torn in various places, and the redish dash of a nearly evaded gun blast was visible on his right arm. Just as herself and all the other members of the mission, he was covered in layers of dried dirt from laying low in dugouts for days.

“They will, I believe. Everyone does. But after suffering for so long, celebrations and laughter may ease that eventual agony.”

She nodded and became curious very suddenly. Anakin always answered her questions to his own knowledge, but it had been forever since Kenobi himself had settled down to have a chat with her. At least not since their crash landing in the mood of the Outer Rim months ago.

“What else is bothering you, Ahsoka?”

“I’m that easy to read?”

The Master smiled. “No, but I can sense it.”

“You caught me. I’ve been worrying a little about my teaching as a padawan.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Is there something wrong with Anakin? I can speak to him if you wish-”

“No! Of course not.” Ahsoka interrupted then lowered her eyes. “Anakin is a great Master. I’m just worried that I might miss out on other things. Like meditation, for example. We’ve been in this war forever, and the last six months have been just battle after battle after battle. I haven't been to the Temple for more than three or four days in ages.”

When she fell silent her Grandmaster erupted in laughter.

“What?”

“Oh, little one.” he chuckled. “You’ve grown a lot.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at her Grandmaster and he finally continued his explanation.

“You are just like Anakin, you know? When he was my padawan at first he was very eager to learn, much like yourself. But not in the ways of the Force, but in the ways of fighting. It wasn't until he was older that I was able to teach him other important lessons.”

“So…” she cocked her head to the side. “I have to wait until I’m older?”

“No necessarily. Each padawan learns at their own pace what they need to learn. I’m just surprised that you are able to recognize that there is more to a Jedi than a lightsaber at such a young age.”

A younger woman set down two wooden cups filled with tea on their table and placed a flower crown on her head before Obi-Wan continued.

“You will learn, but you also have to ask your Master. Our situation at the moment may not allow us to be in more ideal locations, but you can still keep growing. You mentioned meditation, right? You can still learn that anywhere you go.”

“Oh.” 

Ashoka stared down at her bowl- a dish the restaurant owner had delivered to her with a smile. It smelled of cinnamon and cayenne, of reddish colours resembling porridge but sweeter. The man’s words were full of knowledge and she began to ponder what else she could ask him in this unique moment.

“Mater… do you ever wish you could fall in love?”

The older Jedi studied her for a longer moment. As he opened his mouth, a bittersweet expression softened his features.

“Love can be so much more than a romantic partner, little one. It is something every Jedi learns.”

“For example?”

“You and Anakin, you and me, Anakin and me.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Take a look at the Temple on a normal day. The caretaker loves each and every younglin and shows it through their care. A master loves his padawan and shows it through their bond, by training them and teaching them the way of the light. A soldier shows loyalty and care to their general, and vice versa. As we grow we learn that romantic love is not the only way to fill the void in our lives.”

The image of their last mission came to her mind suddenly. The three Jedi’s sitting around the small campfire along with the other clones, laughing and drinking in a deserted planet. It was her family.

“I think I understand.” she said. “But… even with that, do you still wish you could have an intimate relationship, a… lover?”

The man’s expression became unreadable. 

“Perhaps.”

She understood that no more would come out of him when he sipped on the drink and gazed to the window and followed his eyes. Children outside ran holding strings attached to kites, made of remaining cartons and painted frugally with flower petals. People rejoiced, young couples dancing and older ones sitting together.

“One last question, Master.” she said.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you think it counts? Everything we do?”

Obi wan turned his gaze back to her. “In what sense?”

“Well, erm… see here people are happy that we came. We liberated them from being slaves, from inhumane treatment. But to someone out there we are the ones that caused the war. I’ve seen people that only see us as the many bloodstained soldiers that are part of the war. In a way it's our fault that they are in pain-”

“Are you thinking of Zygerria?”

Ashoka flinched internally from the memory, but nodded. The ginger sighed, resting his head on his hand and levitating the empty cup with the Force.

“To answer your question, I do believe it counts. Perhaps we are also at fault that this war has taken so long, perhaps not. But I do believe that as long as we can see this-” he motioned the cheerful celebrations still ongoing outside. “-then we, or at least I, would keep fighting. The Council is not always correct, Ahsoka. We are not perfect, but we try to be.”

The master again sighed deeply, unconsciously touching his left shoulder where Ahsoka very well knew was a jagged scar from his imprisonment in Zygerria. She herself tended to do that from time to time, pass her fingers around her neck and expect a jolt of electricity to appear.

“As for Zygerria…. I know there was more we could have done to save those people.”

The togruta took his hand. “You know it's not your fault, right Master Kenobi?”

The bitter expression from Obi-Wan's face softened when he turned to look at her. “I know, Ahsoka. But sometimes I tend to forget.” he smiled to himself. “Anything else you might be curious about?”

“No, not really.” she replied. “Thank you, though. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m sure Anakin could have answered these questions on his own, little one.”

“No- I mean, sure, but having a more… calm person to answer was nice.”

Before he could answer, Anakin’s heavy metal hand landed on his shoulder. Her weary yet smiling Master took a seat next to Obi Wan.

“I see my padawan has betrayed me for my Master.”

“Kriffin-”

“Language.”

“-Master Kenobi is winning the best Master by far, Master Skywalker.”

The brunette faked a gag. “Why!?”

“Unlike you, he took me out to lunch. You need to one up your game.”

As Anakin shot her a depressive look, avoided a swat from Obi-Wan and stole her bowl, she turned to look back outside. The three suns were setting on the horizon, and torches of a blue flame had been lit up to continue the celebrations. Ahsoka finally felt herself smile. .

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings.
> 
> So instead of updating the long chapter fics people actually subscribe for, I wrote this. And I had so much fun doing it. Ahsoka is a very dear character to me and IF I decide to write more there's going to be a Canon Divergence for her to stick with the Jedi order. 
> 
> NO I have not watched Clone Wars in a long while, Yes I will probably start binge watching it tonight, NO I haven't updated My Hero Academia YET, YES I am willing to make a small series of Ahsoka and her two masters. I didn't say it in the last fic, but if anyone has any prompts/suggestions, go ahead and make my day in the comment section. I make take a long while to write them out but I promise I will!
> 
> (Again sorry if this is innacurate)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> x)


End file.
